


Color

by dapperDouchebaggery



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Body Horror, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperDouchebaggery/pseuds/dapperDouchebaggery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With a flash of static, the woman vanished. Despite the darkness, it almost seemed as if more color was restored to the world." A short piece I whipped together in under an hour for a Fanfiction Anonymous thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

Timmy was overwhelmed. Really overwhelmed. Really, truly, and utterly overwhelmed. It wasn't surprising, really; most adults would be terrified in his position, let alone a twelve year old kid. He trembled, propped up against the red brick of the Cinnabar Gym, suddenly the only spot of color in the island, as he fearfully watched IT slowly approach. Timmy screamed, but it was useless. No one had noticed him when he first encountered IT, as the sky turned an unnatural grey, as the color drained from everything that surrounded him. They hadn't noticed as the sand ripped and the air itself was torn where IT passed. They hadn't noticed as a young boy screamed for his Raticate, as reality itself seemed to chuckle, and they sure as hell weren't noticing now. He wanted nothing more than to run, get away, just hug his mom until everything was better, but he couldn't.

The young boy gripped the stump that had formerly been his left leg. After IT did… something to Raticate, Timmy had kicked IT in a fit of blind rage.

It worked out even worse than he'd expected. As his foot made contact with the creature, his flesh warped, twisting, bubbling, and turning. For a brief moment it had shifted back to normal, and the boy allowed himself a sigh of relief. But before the breath had even passed his lips, his leg burst apart.

It probably would have been better if there was blood, or chunks of flesh, or really anything other than what he had seen. Everything below his thigh took on a similar appearance as his pursuer; static-y fuzz, almost like noise on an old TV. It seemed to rapidly shift between 2D and 3D before it lost its shape entirely and burst, joining with the creature. Timmy fell to the ground and crawled away slowly, as the remains of his leg twisted and fused together. He whimpered and pleaded for the creature to let him go as he finally ended up against the gym, sobbing.

Somehow, despite not having a face- or, for that matter, any features whatsoever- IT was clearly amused. IT allowed him to move to the wall, allowed him to think he might be spared, and then took that away with the same ease IT had taken his leg. The creature slowly approached the boy, disgusted by his red face, wet with tears and snot. No. This one wouldn't be freed.

Timmy's vision crackled as IT finally reached him. His final scream was cut off and that was that.

Three minutes later, a woman walked from the corner of the Gym to the sidewalk. Her skin was pale, contrasting with her jet black hair and grey pantsuit. The only real color on the woman- if it could be called "real," were small blue specks in her steel grey eyes. She was almost disturbingly at odds with the beautiful colors of Cinnabar Island. No one noticed as her long hair moved; as it slowly changed from an almost Einsteinesque mess of tendrils into a prim, no-nonsense bun. She watched the crowd of people passing by, oblivious to the thing in their midst, oblivious to young Timmy's demise. Finally, metamorphosis complete, she allowed herself to be noticed, and went about the rest of her day blending in with the Cinnabar populace.

That night, when she returned to the island's east shore, she allowed herself a small smile. The last thing her eyes saw was a sign she herself had placed earlier in the day, after finally taking the legal steps. (Not that she needed to. She merely thought it was funnier that way.) "Coming Soon: Ms. Ingno's Trainer School."

Yes. This would suffice.

With a flash of static, the woman vanished. Despite the darkness, it almost seemed as if more color was restored to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't particularly like this fic. Since it was literally put together in under an hour, it's far from my best work. Really, I'm only throwing this up on here to get a feel of how to post things on Ao3.


End file.
